


TikTok

by Edhi_l, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Series: Срамота [2]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edhi_l/pseuds/Edhi_l, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: - Как, говоришь, это называется?
Relationships: Fedor Basmanov/Ivan IV Vasilyevich
Series: Срамота [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	TikTok

**Author's Note:**

> ООС

На Феде была ослепительно-белая рубашка. Которую он начал расстегивать, глядя прямо в камеру и чуть покачивая бедрами в такт ритмичной музыке. Запустил руки в волосы, стянул резинку, отчего те темной волной рассыпались по плечам. Снова взялся за пуговицы рубашки. Прикусил губу и скользнул руками по животу, касаясь расстегнутого ремня и спуская его ниже, пока не показалась резинка трусов.  
А потом видео кончилось.  
Иван моргнул. Лицо стоящего рядом Вяземского оставалось бесстрастным. А видео запустилось по второму кругу. Иван заблокировал экран телефона и медленно, словно опасаясь, что он либо взорвется или еще что-то, положил его на на стол. Экраном вниз.  
Некоторое время стояла тишина. Наконец, Иван хрипло спросил:  
\- Как, говоришь, это называется?  
\- Тик-ток? - таким же тоном ответил Вяземский.  
Иван медленно кивнул.  
\- И там все видео… такие?  
Вяземский не ответил. Лишь как-то подозрительно покраснел и отвел взгляд. Иван вздохнул. Снова открыл видео. Закрыл. Медленно выдохнул. И тихо произнес:  
\- Выпорю.


End file.
